


Roadtrip

by Glowcloudwasright



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Also Jonas Brothers, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Roadtrip, and they are all dorks, catra loves the jonas brothers you cant change my mind, the best friend squad goes on a roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowcloudwasright/pseuds/Glowcloudwasright
Summary: Singing along to the music and laughing with your friends is actually priceless.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 84





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> So I lost my AO3 account a while ago and ive been writing more lately to post new stuff (Its mostly been Lumberjanes) but the finale gave me so many feels that I had to come post my take on the Best Friend Squad road trip Adora mentioned at the end <3

“Alright, pit stop!” Said Bow, as they pulled up to a small diner by the side of the road.

The four of them stepped down from the car, stretching their limbs in relief after being on the road for the past four hours. Catra went to pop the trunk open to let Melog out, who mimicked Catra’s back stretching much to the others amusing.

The four best friends entered the local, Melog close to Catra, as they hoped to catch some rest and a tasty dinner.

Taking their seats at a nearby booth Bow pulled out the huge map they had been using to navigate the roads up until now.

“I don’t understand why we can’t just use the GPS.” Said Adora, pushing the large paper away from her.

“Yeah, or like, the phones we all carry around.” Added Catra, eyeing the scribbled map.

“But its way more fun this way!” Said Bow, rotating the map until he got it right.

Glimmer simply laughed. Bow’s dad’s had given them this enormous map and marked interesting spots to stop during their road trip. It was mostly museums and archeological sites, but they made sure to stop at most of them.

“It’s getting late; does it say if we’re close to a resting stop yet?” Asked Adora.

Bow kept eyeing the map, taking a little too long at responding, which worried the others. So far, they had gone off the way four times, missed two rest stops and had spent one night at an RV stop; which wouldn’t have been so bad if they hadn’t had to sleep all together and practically on top of each other inside the car.

“Yeah, I don’t think Melog wants to share his car space ever again.” Said Catra, still feeling sore from the bad night’s sleep.

A waiter came up to their table and handed them some menus, as Glitter ordered the usual drinks for everyone; a Coca Cola for Adora, a cappuccino for Catra, Ginger Ale for Bow and a strawberry milkshake for herself. Glimmer was on a personal quest for finding the best strawberry milkshake ever, a strong contender being the one she tasted two states back, on a small diner at the limit of a small town called Elberon. She quite liked the name of the town too.

“Well, I have good news and bad news.” Said Bow as the server placed their drinks on the table. “Good news is, there’s a motel about two hours away were we can stop.”

The group cheered at the promise of actual beds to sleep in.

“The bad news is, we got off track again.” The cheering faded away. “But not that far this time! If we take route 54 here we should be back on the highway by tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Yay…?” Glimmer tried to cheer again, but it was obvious they weren’t getting any better at reading that map.

Bow appreciated her effort though and kissed the top of her head. She always tried to keep the group’s spirits up and often times it worked.

“AWWWW” Adora said through a mouthful of her dinner pancakes. 

Catra smiled sweetly, even she could admit those two were adorable.

After having dinner and paying their bill, the group was back on the road. But food meant their energies were restored, and restored energy meant more energy for arguing.

“Come on Catra, you picked the last song!” Exclaimed Glimmer, changing back the song on her own device, from whatever angsty rock song Catra decided to play.

“If I listen to one more pop ballad from those speakers I’m going to crash this car.” Catra said simply, as Adora hugged her tightly to relax her from her seat next to her.

“You’re both wrong, it’s my turn to pick a song.” Said Bow, from the driver seat.

“Hey! When is it my turn?” Asked Adora.

“Why? So you can play more 80’s dance pop?” Teased Catra, earning a soft push from her girlfriend and a half smile.

“You’re going to love my playlist. Don’t worry.” Assured Bow, plugin his own device and choosing the first song.

“Wait, a whole playlist?” Glimmer asked, interrupted by the first few notes of the song.

_We go together_

_Better than birds of a feather, you and me_

Catra groaned loudly as she recognized the song.

“Bow The Jonas Brothers? Seriously?” Asked Adora, lightly chuckling at the song pick and at her girlfriend’s reaction.

“Hey! This song is awesome! I also have the old ones if you guys prefer.” Catra groaned even louder now.

“Okay, I can get behind this playlist.” Said Glimmer, holding her boyfriend’s free hand as she scrolled through the song line up. “Besides this one’s catchy.”

As the chorus rolled around Glimmer started singing along, prompting Bow to do the same. Adora simply laughed, until she saw Catra taping her feet along to the music.

“You like this one, don’t you?” Said Adora playfully, quiet enough so Bow and Glimmer wouldn’t hear her, but loud enough for Catra to blush.

“I do not! It’s just… catchy.” Answered Catra, crossing her arms and sinking in her seat, not bothering to hide her blush anymore.

Adora simply laughed and hugged Catra tighter; she couldn’t help but think her blush was adorable but imagining Catra singing along to The Jonas Brothers was even more adorable.

A thought crossed Adora’s head as she watched her friends laughing and singing along, prompting her to sing along too, louder and gesturing every sentence, while dragging Catra along with her movements.

Glitter and Bow were laughing and singing louder now, noticing Adora’s attempts to get Catra to sing along. The racket was enough to wake up Melog from his nap on the back of the car, as he poked his head in curiosity. 

Despite the initial fight Catra put up, trying to release herself from Adora’s grip, she looked around at her friends and surrendered with a sigh, as she sang along, less loudly and out of tune of course.

_I'm a sucker for you_

_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly_

_I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_

“Yeah Catra!” Chimed in Glimmer.

The four of them were now all singing along and laughing, reaching a slightly discordant hand choreography and head banging for the song’s chorus.

Adora had been right; Catra singing along to The Jonas Brothers was utterly adorable and she made a mental note to find out what other songs Catra found “catchy”.

“See? You are a sucker.” Teased Adora, while wrapping Catra with her arm once more and as the song faded out.

“Me? You are the sucker who came up with a choreography.” Catra teased back with a smirk.

“I’m only a sucker for you.” Answered Adora, with a silly smile and pressing their foreheads together.

Catra simply laughed along at how cheesy her girlfriend could be and how much she liked it.

“AWWWW.” Exclaimed Bow, watching them form the rearview mirror.


End file.
